


And Now You're Mine

by TruebornAlpha



Series: Domestic Nightmare [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Future Fic, M/M, Medical Torture, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Theo, Violence, established Sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: “‘THEODORE ‘I DON’T TAKE REJECTION WELL’ STILINSKI RAEKEN” changed to Scott+Theo because it's so much better. </p><p>This one goes out to the anon who has been sending death/rape threats to the Scerek/Sceo/Sciles fandom  and anyone who likes Scott for over two years. They flood Steter/Steo/Sterek blogs with unwanted prompts and since they're so desperate for them, we've decided to help them out by writing a few...just not in the way the troll was hoping. Oops? For more info or to grab some prompts for yourself, check out <a href="http://lolscerekanon.tumblr.com/">Lolscerekanon on Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prelude of a longer Sceo fic currently in the works! Stay tuned.

“Scott. Scott…”

Stiles pulled himself closer to the other boy’s prone form. The blast left his ears ringing. He was terrified he couldn’t feel his left leg, but Scott had taken the brunt of the attack. He wasn’t moving. Black blood splattered across the front of the alpha’s shirt like an abstract painting, staining his skin, and he slowly cradled Scott in his arms.

They hadn’t been ready.

“Please, you gotta wake up,” Stiles rasped, slowly stroking down the curve of his cheek, and giving him a clumsy shake. Beacon Hills had been quiet after so long, they’d finally been able to pull themselves back together. Banishing the Beast had drained the Nemeton of its power, and packs far and wide learned to respect the boundaries of their territory. Their home was fortified with magic and the best security the Argents could offer. The attack blindsided them, and Scott had paid the price.

“Get back, Stiles. You’re only going to make things worse.”

Through the smoke emerged a figure Stiles hadn’t seen in years.

It wasn’t long enough.

Theo was still wearing that goddamned knowing smirk that Stiles wanted to punch off of his face. He swaggered closer, so sure of himself as he looked down at Stiles cradling Scott’s bloodsoaked body.

“He’s going to be fine, you know. I can take such good care of him.” The chimera said coolly. He was baiting Stiles, but fuck if Stiles didn’t bite for it every time.

“You touch him and I will end you. I swear to god, Theo, I don’t care what he says or what anyone thinks. If you put one finger on him, you’ll lose it.”

Theo just clucked his tongue disapprovingly. “Didn’t we learn anything from the last time? All that murder makes Scott so unhappy, what would he say if he knew how close you were to breaking your promise to him again. Or maybe you wouldn’t tell him? Worked out really well for you last time.”

With a roar, Stiles launched himself at the other man, only to be knocked aside so hard that he felt his arm crack. “I’ll kill you!”

“Sorry, Stiles. I just don’t have time to indulge you today. There’s more important things to do, I’ve been waiting a very very long time for this.” He knelt on one knee by Scott’s prone form, brushing the bangs from the werewolf’s forehead with a gentle hand in a mockery of intimacy.

“I don’t take rejection well.”

Scott shivered in his sleep, a cold sweat breaking out across his brow as his body struggled to knit itself back together. He was losing blood fast, breath coming in labored huffs, but he still managed a strangled plea. “Stiles…?”

Theo’s expression darkened, his fingers stilled. Very slowly, with a dangerous precision, he got to his feet and crossed the room to where the human was desperately trying to pull himself to his bag. Stiles never made it that far. A vicious kick to the skull dropped Stiles like dead weight. Theo’s foot closed over Stiles’s throat, and a sick satisfaction settled over his skin as he watched the human scramble beneath him, until his face flooded with colour and he was frothing at the mouth.

“You’ve been a thorn at my side for too long, Stiles. It’s time I took what’s rightfully mine.” 

He slammed his heel into the human’s face, hard enough to break through bone. Stiles didn’t get back up again, but the last thing he saw was the chimera gathering Scott into his arms. Then everything went black.

* * *

 

Scott woke up in fragments. The pinprick of steel, the quiet hum of electricity, the cold feeling of metal against his back. Bits and pieces of the world that didn’t fit together in any way he aching head could understand. There was that kind voice though, soft and soothing that led him through the darkness back to consciousness as it coaxed him to open his eyes.

“Come on, Scott.” Warm breath ghosted across his skin, familiar. “Come back to me.”

 _Stiles_?

Instead of Stiles’s warm brown eyes, he was greeted by an unfamiliar hazel he thought he would never see again. Theo smiled down at him like a benevolent god, gracious in his generosity as long as he could command every ounce of Scott’s attention. “It’s been a while.”

Scott looked around wildly, trying to find a chance to escape or a way to yell for help. They were alone in some sort of bunker, brightly lit from somewhere overhead that made his eyes water with the intensity. Dingy cement walls surrounded them, no windows in sight and he couldn’t see the door from where he’d been strapped to the surgical table. The one thing he couldn’t miss was the shiny row of medical implements lovingly laid out on a tray beside him.

“Theo, stop…” The alpha tried to twist away, but to no avail. He couldn’t tell if his restraints held firm, or if his own strength had failed him. It didn’t deter his host in the slightest. 

Theo cupped his cheek with tender affection, slowly dragging his thumb across the curve of his mouth even as Scott bared his teeth. “I’m sorry it had to be this way, Scott, but for this part, I need you awake. ” 

He sliced through the tattered remains of Scott’s shirt with a pair of stainless steel scissors. His hands trembled as they slipped lower, settling on the alpha’s thighs, and Theo almost forgot to breathe. “I never thought I’d see you like this, Scott. It’s been too long. I missed you.”

He tightened the belts over Scott’s legs, trapping him in place.

The wolf struggled against the restraints, but his reactions felt slow and he couldn’t seem to catch his thoughts long enough to string together a plan. “Let me go. You don’t have to do this?”

“Yes I do.” Theo traced his hands down his captive’s body, taking in the wide expanse of warm brown skin and the way goosebumps raced after his touch. “Do you know how long I’ve waited for you? Everything I went through. You were _everything_ to me, Scott. Ever since we were kids and you were the only one who treated me with any kindness. I wanted to be just like you, to be you. I came close, but you turned your back on me.”

He leaned in close, pressing his lips against Scott’s stomach as the young man recoil. “Theo, stop! The Dread Doctors are gone. You don’t have to do-”

“The Dread Doctors were _nothing!”_ Theo snarled, hatred cutting across his features, but the fear in his prisoner’s eyes gave him pause. He quieted, stroking down the alpha’s side like he had any hope of convincing him that way. “But they taught me enough… Trust me, Scott. I’m going to take such good care of you.” The chimera reached behind him, taking small sucker tipped electrodes and carefully sticking them in place along Scott’s temple. 

“What are you doing?” Scott’s eyes flashed red as he tried to find the strength to shift, but whatever his captor had done had paralyzed him as completely as kanima venom. Theo didn’t answer and pulled out a syringe with a long thin needle, hovering over Scott’s eye.

“I’m sorry for this part.” He murmured, bringing the needle down. “Try not to move or this might hurt a lot.”

Scott was too frozen to even scream. Then the pain flooded in.

* * *

 

Scott didn’t know how he was awake. His head throbbed and his ears rang. There was nothing he could do to stop it, but it made fighting nausea that much more difficult. A bright light shone across his face, the morning sun sneaking past heavy drapes to splash across his skin. Scott wasn’t convinced he was all in one piece. Everywhere ached in a bone-deep way that made Scott wish he never had to move again, but his pillows were soft and sheets warm.

There was a knock on the door, and Scott turned away groaning. He threw his hands over his head, a garbled name catching on his tongue.

Footsteps padded over thick carpet, and he felt the edge of his bed dip under another person’s weight.

“Hey… I brought you soup. Are you feeling better?”

“Better?” He croaked, throat catching over the word. Whatever he was, this was definitely not better.

“Hey,” The voice soothed, way too chipper for Scott’s throbbing head. The bed shifted as the weight slid in beside him, tipping Scott’s chin up. He blinked in confusion as the other man pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Don’t try to move so much, the doctor said that you’ll need to stay in bed for a few days. That was one hell of a car accident, Scott. I thought I lost you.”

“W-where-?” Car accident? He couldn’t remember any accident…or much of anything at all. His mind was a blur of half remembered voiced and out of focus faces that meant nothing. He dropped his eyes, worrying his fingers into the crisp white sheets. “I don’t, I don’t remember.”

“That’s normal, the doctors said that with accidents like this, things might take a while to come back. But don’t worry.” Theo laced his fingers together with Scott’s, matching wedding bands catching in the light. “Your mine and I’ll always take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Dans's awesome fics [here](http://nevertrustastilesthing.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can read Rune's stuff [Here](http://fightingforthepack.tumblr.com/) and find her on tumblr at [ Runicscribbles](http://runicscribbles.tumblr.com)


End file.
